Diário de Fred Weasley, primeiro e único
by Marcella Macnair
Summary: Dominique e Fred encontram o diário do seu tio e a curiosidade fala mais alto.
1. Encontrando o diário

**Iniciada:** 12/12/2008  
**Terminada:** ??/12/2008  
**Nota:** ÃO, ÃO, ÃO; dá-lhe segunda geração.  
**Disclaimer:** Os nomes e os cenários pertencem à Você-Sabe-Qual-Loura, mas as personalidades são de autoria da autora(!) dessa fanfic.

* * *

**- Ei, Domi, o que quer aqui? -** Fred subia as escadas esqueléticas d'A Toca em passos rápidos, obviamente seguindo sua prima, que por pouco ainda não tinha desaparecido na porta do fim do corredor. **- Não podemos entrar aí, é o depósito de experiências sem sucesso do meu pai e do tio Fred! Aposto como está cheio de coisas inúteis.**

A garota de olhos claros e cabelos muito louros o ignorou, abrindo a porta imediatamente, como se não visse o aviso pregado na parede com os dizeres: "Não entre. Os gêmeos não se responsabilizam por nenhum dano". Fred revirou os olhos e entrou também no cômodo, acendendo um candelabro com fósforos que trouxera do andar inferior. Caixas e mais caixas de papelão estavam lacradas e espalhadas pelo chão e o lugar parecia que tinha permanecido por séculos sem ser utilizado. As velas acesas eram a única fonte de luz, agora que a porta estava encostada.

**- O que você está procurando? -** Fred perguntou, ao ver Dominique abrindo uma das caixas mais próximas com um pequeno canivete que pertencia ao pai dela, Bill. **- Sabe, está sendo muito chato falar sozinho e nunca obter resposta. -** Nique encarou-o surpresa por alguns minutos, como se tivesse acabado de notar sua presença. Fred fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. A atenção da Weasley pareceu sumir e ela voltou a mexer na caixa. Pegou um pequeno livro e ergueu-o para observar melhor as letras na capa, virando-as para a claridade alaranjada do candelabro.

**- Sabia que estava aqui! Vamos Fred, apague essas velas e me siga. Vó Molly não iria gostar de nos ver mexendo nas coisas do nosso falecido tio. -** O rapaz apenas rolou os olhos para o teto mais uma vez e fez o que Dominique havia dito, não se esquecendo de guardar a caixa de fósforos no bolso de novo, para eliminar qualquer suspeita.

Estavam novamente no corredor e quase alcançando as escadas, Fred ainda andando muito depressa para acompanhar a prima. Estava cheio de curiosidade, mas sabia que Dominique nada responderia se corresse o risco de ser ouvida por algum outro Weasley. Eles desceram os degraus com eficiente rapidez, acostumados com rotina de fugir dos sermões dos parentes mais velhos passando por essa mesma escada. Não pararam na cozinha ou na sala de visitas; em vez disso, Dominique logo se dirigiu ao pomar, com o filho de George em seus calcanhares.

Um pouco distante das árvores frutíferas, estava um magnifíco carvalho que havia sido plantado depois do nascimento de todos os netos de Molly e Arthur, incluindo Lucy, que tinha apenas nove anos. Ele havia crescido por magia, tornando-se adulto poucas horas após seu plantio. O patriarca dos Weasleys havia feito uma belíssima casa na árvore quando todos os seus netos já estavam com no mínimo sete anos, como se quisesse incentivar seus netos a visitarem mais os avós. De fato, poucos eram os que realmente gastavam algum tempo na casa da árvore, mas não fora total desperdício de tempo: Fred e Dominique ficavam lá por horas, fossem tramando uma nova confusão ou esperando todos esquecerem da última.

Os dois subiram na escada de cordas e sentaram no chão da casa que eles apelidaram de P.A.N.E; o que segundo eles quer dizer "pais aqui não entram". O moreno de olhos astutos e muito negros estava cansado mas respirava com visível contentamento, a mesma sensação que tinha quando algum plano dava certo. Dominique, por outro lado, puxava o ar com uma força que chegava a doer nos pulmões, mas tão concentrada no livro que carregava que simplesmente ignorava todo o resto. Fred contemplou-o também por alguns minutos, mas como o título do livro estava oculto pela mão de Nique, ele não perdeu muito do seu tempo observando-o. Fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego, para finalmente questionar Dominique sobre o objeto.

**- Não sei se você notou, mas ainda não me disse o que é isso. -** Fred tinha uma expressão um pouco irritada, mas Dominique parecia irradiar uma aura palpável de excitação.

**- Ah, não me diga que você não sabe o que é isso! - **Fred levantou uma sombrancelha, com ares de ironia. **- Ora vamos, Fred, era de se esperar que você prestasse mais atenção nas histórias do seu próprio pai! -** Dominique levantou o livro e virou o título para seu primo, que estava sentado de frente à ela. Ele leu: "Diário de Fred Weasley, primeiro e único".

Não sabia que seu tio tinha um diário. Na verdade, essa não parecia uma das coisas que ele gastava tempo fazendo, segundo relatos dos parentes que havia convivido com ele. Fred sempre ouvia dos pais o quanto era parecido com o gêmeo de George, mas como ele nunca gostou de ficar escrevendo muito, imaginou que o tio também seria assim. Além disso, sempre achara a idéia de ter um diário um pouco arcaica e até um pouco infantil. Interpretando corretamente o aturdimento do primo, Dominique suspirou.

**- Sabe, não é realmente um diário... -** Domi encostou com a varinha na capa, procurando azarações que pudessem acertá-la quando abrisse o livro, mas pareceu não encontrar nada. Guardou então a varinha atrás da orelha. **- Tio George deixou escapar que isso era mais um registro dos projetos deles do que qualquer outra coisa, mas também tinha informações pessoais. - **Fred continuava com sua expressão meio abobalhada, o que desanimava Dominique profundamente. **- Caramba Fred, deixa de ser lerdo! O que eu estou dizendo é que nós finalmente vamos poder conhecer nosso querido tio, mesmo que ele não esteja mais entre nós!**

Os olhos da garota parte-veela se iluminaram ao virar a primeira página e até Fred pareceu se interessar, ainda que não se sentisse muito à vontade com a situação. Ler o diário de alguém já morto parecia algo extremamente indecente, que nem mesmo ele era capaz de fazer. Mas Dominique não compartilhava essa opinião, pelo que ele podia ver: assim que ela observou a caligrafia espaçada do gêmeo, seu rosto logo se iluminou em um autêntico sorriso de animação.

* * *

Pessoas, vou pedindo desculpas desde já, porque essa é com certeza uma das fanfics mais trabalhosas que eu ainda farei, já que é necessário constantes visitas aos livros. Por causa disso, talvez demore mais para ser atualizada. Peço paciência então, meus queridos.


	2. Imagem e Semelhança

_**" Segundo capítulo : Imagem e Semelhança "**_

Fred mudou de lugar, de modo a ficar ombro a ombro com Dominique. A garota olhou para o livro com extrema satisfação e leu a primeira palavra em voz alta, mas não chegou ao final da frase. O diário do seu tio ficou muito quente e ela largou-o no chão, aos seus pés, onde o objeto tremeu violentamente, ainda aberto.

O livro se iluminou, como se tivesse uma esfera azul em seu interior, e projetou sua claridade na parede da casa da árvore. Dominique e Fred se entreolharam e se levantaram, aproximando-se da parede iluminada com suas varinhas em mãos. Contudo, não havia nada de muito diferente da parede além da cor.

**- O que vocês estão fazendo com o meu diário? - **uma cópia mais nova de George estava apoiada na parede oposta à iluminada, sorrindo e com uma das sombrancelhas erguidas. Dominique olhou para a imagem do tio falecido com os olhos arregalados enquanto Fred II apenas sorria quase imperceptivelmente. **- E quem são vocês? - **Eles sabiam que o tio não conseguia vê-los, seus olhos estavam fechados. Mas de certa forma, eles sabiam que Fred não perguntava porque não os tinha conhecido, mas porque era uma pergunta automática para saber quem andaria lendo seu diário.

**- Somos Dominique e Fred, seus... sobrinhos. - **disse Domi, após recuperar a voz. O ruivo sorriu, finalmente abrindo os olhos, mas ainda não enxergando. **- E não pegamos seu diário por mal, apenas queríamos conhecer o senhor. - **Dominique mantinha um tom de voz como se pedisse desculpas. Fred apenas mirava o tio, tentando identificar semelhanças com ele próprio.

**- É, parece que não sou o último Fred afinal. - **A imagem de Fred estava com a idade que ele tinha morrido, o que era quase a mesma idade que seus sobrinhos. Ele suspirou e sentou-se no chão, chamando os dois para se juntarem a ele. **- Eu tenho mais sobrinhos? E... filhos? E a pergunta mais importante: por que vocês querem me conhecer pelo meu diário? Me tornei rabugento, por acaso? - **ele ainda sorria, como se estivesse se divertindo.

" _O diário não sabe que ele morreu_ ", pensou Dominique. Apenas olhou para o seu primo e soube que ele pensava exatamente a mesma coisa. Ele, porém, não parecia tão aterrorizado. Sentaram-se então perto da imagem do tio, enquanto faziam o possível para não encarar seus olhos castanhos, adiando ao máximo a resposta.

**- Bem, é claro que você tem mais sobrinhos, não é? Somos Weasleys! - **respondeu Fred, poupando Dominique de falar. **- E... sabe, você não tem filhos. Morreu na Batalha contra Voldemort... - **Houve um silêncio meio constrangedor, onde o Fred do diário apenas encarou a parede iluminada de azul, seu sorriso agora sem emoção.

**- Estão todos bem? - **perguntou ele, finalmente.

**- Ah sim, já faz tempo, sabe? - **com as palavras do filho de George, Dominique pareceu mais à vontade com a imagem do tio e mais ainda quando este voltou a sorrir animado.

**- De quem vocês são filhos? - **o Fred do diário virou sua cabeça para Dominique depois para o outro, que teve a impressão que ele agora podia vê-los, mas não era verdade.

**- Fred é filho do tio George e da tia Angelina; eu sou filha de Bill e Fleur. - **falou Dominique com orgulho. O "reflexo" do falecido fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu, já enxergava os sobrinhos.

**- Ah sim, agora posso ver! Você é tão parecida com sua mãe, Dominique! E você, Fred, é tão Johnson quanto é Weasley! - **Fred soltou uma risadinha rouca. **- Eu jamais imaginaria que George finalmente conseguiria casar com sua mãe, garoto! - **divertiu-se.

**- Oras, mas vocês não abriram meu diário para me explicar coisas não é? Se querem saber mais de mim, acho melhor começarmos logo. Estão com as varinhas? Vão precisar delas! - **o gêmeo de George se levantou animado, batendo palmas. Os outros dois se levantaram também. **- Tenho seis lembranças de antes de entrar para Hogwarts, espero que vocês não tenham marcado nenhum compromisso para as próximas horas.**

No lado oposto aos três, a luz azul na parede piscou e se apagou de vez. No lugar dela surgiu um buraquinho mínimo do tamanho da ponta de uma pena, que foi se alargando sem pressa. O buraco virou um portal, por onde os três poderiam passar sem problemas. No entanto, não dava para ver o que havia dentro do buraco, a escuridão era imensa. Fred e Dominique acenderam suas varinhas, enquanto a imagem do diário permanecia de mãos vazias. Eles se adiantaram rumo à escuridão, uma sensação semelhante a quando atravessavam a passagem da estação King's Cross percorrendo o corpo.

* * *

Bem, esse foi o segundo capítulo. Sei que está menor que o primeiro e mais sem graça também. Mas eu não podia começar com a primeira lembrança logo de cara, sem explicar um pouco sobre a vida do Fred para ele mesmo (?). E também sei que o Fred não está bem "o Fred", mas é só no começo... Agradecimento especial à Hinata Weasley, que foi a primeira pessoa que deixou um _review_. Muito obrigada! *-*


End file.
